


The Witch And The Knight

by Anonymous



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Drabble, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Tea, Toxic Relationships, stating the obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy tells Utena her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch And The Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Complexity is so stupid and boring. It's more interesting when you're beaten over the head with the obvious!

One day Anthy and Utena had tea together. It was good tea. The flowers were pretty.

"Just so you know, Utena, I am a witch," Anthy said slowly and clearly. Utena was shocked but nodded anyway.

"And I am using you to feed my ego," she said.

"Okay. I'm mad at you, but I get it." Anthy smiled.

"Me too."

They drank their tea and ate cookies and agreed to be friends who are always mad at each other.

Chu-Chu ate an entire pie.

The end.


End file.
